


Sweet cuddles and good night kisses

by jihunsbutt



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am actually disgusted by this, I hope it's not too cringy, I’m rewriting, Kisses, M/M, Or At Least I Tried, So I tried fluff, Why Did I Write This?, knowing myself it probably is, let yuwin sail, winwin receiving a lot of kisses, yuta in love with winwin, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihunsbutt/pseuds/jihunsbutt
Summary: In which yuta shows his love to the younger boy





	Sweet cuddles and good night kisses

A flush of redness showed on the foreign boy, his lips forming a smile reaching to his ears and his eyes glowing. He grabbed Yuta’s hand and intertwined his fingers with Yuta’s. “This is the first time _you_ grabbed my hand” Yuta chuckles and exclaimed as if it was the greatest treasure to hold his hand. 

Yuta pressed his lips on the other boys' forhead. He smiled as he pulled back looking the confused boy in his eyes. "I love you" Yuta told him. He smiled brightly before placing his soft pink lips back on the boys' slightly chapped lips.

"What does that mean?" The already confused boy asked him. Yuta couldn't help but fanboy over the younger foreigner; his boyfriend. He looked so innocently at Yuta, he felt the need to squish the younger boys' cheeks making him slip out a squeek of happiness.

"It means.. well.. I you heart" Yuta told him using his hands to express his love in words. The younger boy seemed to have understood him as he blushed at the sight. He hid his face behind his adorably big hands.

Yuta poked Si Chengs tummy for attention, but instead the younger boy bursted out laughing at the sensitiveness. "Stop.. stop it" he continuously struggled to roll those two words out of his mouth hoping Yuta would stop and go back to attacking him with kisses instead.

“Please!” Si Cheng yelled while letting tiny drips of tears escape his eyes from laughing. "Do you love me?” Yuta asked teasingly. "Yes! Yes, I love you" the younger boy gave in, pleading for mercy. Yuta immediately stopped and exclaimed him a quick 'really?’. Si Cheng nodded and Yuta helped him stand up again. Holding Yuta’s waist, Si Cheng smiled and received kisses almost immediately again. 

 

“I really do love you” Si cheng mumbled. 

 


End file.
